Most Wanted: Titans
by McDiggity
Summary: AU The Titans are a drug smuggling operation, each specializing in their own set of skills. When Raven joins the team after being saved she follows their many adventures as the Titans take down opposing operations, gangs, and even the CIA. Rated M for drug use, violence, gore, and suggestive situations. R


There is nothing quite as serine as the desert at night. At most times the sky is a clean black sheet, revealing the universe to the small creatures below. This particular desert is known as the Chihuahuan Desert, bordering Mexico and the United States. It can be very dangerous, traveled by few and the death of many. It's vast range without shade can kill if not traveled properly. And if that wasn't enough, it is constantly patrolled by soldiers to ward off crime offenders of all kinds. But to a select few, this is simply a drive to work. In the distance, a low hum becomes louder. A large Chinook helicopter rounds a large mountain.

Beast Boy hated waiting for his friends to return. Today was not just any day, they were going big. Robin had received word from many of his contacts that a convoy would be attempting to move two kilos of a new strain of marijuana north to the states. He had told him it was risky, but Robin assured him it was a surefire score. The boy lifted his green stained hands to his mouth. Between his forefingers was a tight wrap of paper, smoldering at the end. It smelled of skunk and hazed the air the slender man breathed. There was a banging on the door behind his seat.

"Do you have to do the smoking of the dope now? It's throwing my concentration greatly off balance!" An accented female voice barked from upfront.

"Sorry Star, I can't aim straight when I'm stressed." He yelled back over the roaring motors. "You'll just have to-" A hum on the radio next his lap surprised him.

"Honey Badger to Sky Falcon. Ready operation 'Ring of Fire'." A voice crackled through the buzz. Beast Boy unfastened himself, tossing his joint to the floor under his foot as he did. Hands grasped for the mic.

"Rodger Honey Badger. Are you at the AoA?" Beast Boy hated speaking in code, but you never knew who could be listening. There was no reply for a while. "I repeat, are you at the area of action?" Silence followed for a few seconds. Finally the speaker crackled to life, gunfire sounding in the background.

"Honey Badger is approximately five clicks west. Adjust strategy and meet us-" More heavy gunfire accompanied by a deep voice chanting profanities. "YA! Take that you-"

"STAR! Adjust to five clicks west!" Best boy banged against the cabin.

"I did the hearing!" She replied as the copter was already swerving left. Beast Boy stumbled around as the radio flew from his grasp. He quickly braced against the window as boxes of his equipment fell to his feet. The crate opened to reveal several glass bottles and pipes, each adorned with either wires, fuses, or even rags. Gentle hands closed the explosives into the foam of the crate, carefully placing it towards the back of the room.

"No need to start the party early." Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he safely locked the box. "I need to remember to lock those things, heh-eh."

A few minutes passed before Starfire observed the snake of dust sliding across the barren landscape. Heading the trail was a deep blue Mustang, while several jeeps raced closely behind. The rear window of the Boss 429 was plated over with steel and protruded with a long barrel. The rear of the car was flashing and flickering with gunfire and ricochets. The mounted turret on the rear returned fire with gusto, cracking shots so loud that it could be heard over the roar of the Chinooks engines. "Beast Boy! Ready yourself!" Starfire banged against the door for emphasis.

"Show time." He almost whispered to himself. Placing a CD in a tray and sealing it away, he clicked a few buttons until the loud scratches of guitar filled the air. B.Y.O.B. by System of a Down filled the air around them so loudly that nothing else could be heard. He put on some earmuffs as his hands reached for the case he moved earlier. Gently opening the hard lid, Beast boy grasped for two of the bottles filled with clear liquid with rags adorning the tops. A lever was pulled and the back of the copter began to open. Once the outside was exposed to him, he waited for the mustang to be close below them.

Sparks flicked from his left hand as a lighter rolled in his fingers. A light flame swayed from the top and licked the rag of the Molotov. Almost carelessly, Beast Boy tossed the cocktail behind the mustang. The land filled with a rolling flame, engulfing the tires of the pursuing jeeps in front. All the while the blue muscle car speeded closer and closer to the bottom of the copter, Kid Flashes face becoming visible in the front window. Checking their trail, Beast Boy saw that two of the vehicles had survived the torrent of flames. A sadistic smile spread across his lips. "Looks like Betsy is gonna have a turn!" He smirked as he reached for a long case at his side. A long tube with an football shaped tip was removed and adorned to his shoulder. "RPG!" He barked as he launched the grenade between the two pursuers. The resulting explosion rocked both jeeps hard, knocking them to their sides.

With a triumphant yell, Beast Boy threw four grapples from the back of their Chinook heli. A black suited Robin clambered from his window, reaching for the hooks and attaching them to all four corners of the muscle car. After climbing back into his seat, Beast Boy banged against the cockpit once again, signaling for takeoff. With a heavy roar the heli took for the sky and out of the desert, the blue mustang dangling below. The Titans had made their escape.

...

The canyon was a welcoming site for the team as they observed the abandoned mine at the base. A few tents and cabins stood against the wall, each one a home the individual Titans. Slowly drifting lower and lower, the Chinook landed the mustang as it's inhabitants exited and removed the vehicle. Beast boy watched from above, waiting to signal Starfire when they were safely detached, when he saw someone he didn't recognize. She was absolutely gorgeous and dark, her skin pale against the desert and her hair a deep purple. His breath hitched as he ogled her form. He needed to meet her, but who was she and why was she here? And why did she look so familiar?

With a heavy hit against the door backing him, Starfire began her movements to their makeshift helipad. Gracefully, the long copter touched down. Dust filled the air, only dissipating with the slowing rotation of the blades. Once everything stilled the occupants of the vehicle made their ways to the others, Beast Boy lighting up another joint with his green stained fingers. Starfire socked him in the shoulder as she caught a whiff of the skunk in his mouth. He began to grunt in protest before Robin approached from the vehicle, followed by the others. Beast Boy waved to the group.

"Whu'up Cy, Flash, Rob. I thought we were going to pick up that loaded RV? And what's with the chick?" He pointed to the pale girl trailing. She only stared blankly at him, as if sizing him up. It was unsettling to him as he shook and took another hard drag of his drug.

"We found her in the RV we were raiding. We had to ditch it though, the tires were blown out. Cy grabbed enough of the strain that you could breed it though." Robin pointed to his second in command. Cyborg reached for the compartment in his prosthetic leg and removed a bag the size of a large baby. "And this is Raven, she was being held prisoner aboard the vehicle. Apparently she stole from the guy and was going to be gunned down as a display for the locals." Raven glared and nodded towards the group.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you, but it's not." Her deadpan voice gave him the chills. "An you're all probably the stupidest people I have ever met." She continued berating them.

"Hey, you should be thankful! We saved your-" Kid Flash was interrupted by a hard slap by the Russian girl standing next him.

"You will NOT be using the tone of voice with a lady!" Starfire proclaimed, causing Raven to smirk a bit.

"I guess you're ok." She smirked. Raven regretted the compliment seconds after it left her mouth, as she was pulled into the death grip hug of the red head before her.

"Glorious! We shall do the hanging out and girl time later!" With that, Starfire began to make her way towards the furthest cabin. "If you will excuse me, I must be doing the avoiding of Beast Boys 'dank' as it upsets my tummy." At this the boys all chuckled. Ravn glared at the group.

"How can you all be so lighthearted right now?" She began. "Do you have any idea who you all stole from?" Wit those words, all of them shook their respective heads. Raven slapped her palm to her face. "You all just stole from the Red Hood..."


End file.
